


Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты... — Гарри, дразня, проводит пальцем по своей губе. — Ты вылизал её киску?</p>
<p>— Ага. — Луи убирает руку от члена своего парня и нежно сминает его ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, а затем вновь сжимая ими полоску красных стрингов. — А что, хочешь, чтобы я вылизал твою?</p>
<p>Или: Луи переигрывает свой первый раз, а Гарри просто хочет быть его хорошей девочкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You Gonna Be My Girl?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034737) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



> Never say never, как говорится. Вот и я перевожу свой первый пвп! (Я не виновата, что автор собрал в этой работе все мои любимые кинки, ну не виновата). Просто такого у нас в фэндоме очень и очень мало, а я ну слишком люблю такие штуки, вот. Ну и да, автор один из моих любимых в англофэндоме, спасибо LoadedGunn за то, что она пишет такие потясающие горячие работы.
> 
> И внимание!
> 
> [Манип](http://su0.ru/TJLu).
> 
> А также [работа на фб](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4149975).

— Поцелуй меня, — просит Луи, обнимая Гарри за плечи и притягивая к себе.  
  
Щёки того тут же становятся ярко-алого, почти винного оттенка, а сам он глупо хихикает и словно непонимающе хлопает ресницами.  
  
— А что мне за это будет?  
  
Луи хмурит брови.  
  
— Очевидно, поцелуй, — отвечает он, стаскивая ободок с оленьими рожками с головы своего парня.  
  
— И это твои условия? — насмешливо интересуется Гарри, в отместку стягивая с него колпак эльфа. — Я подумаю.  
  
Закусив свою полную нижнюю губу, он так широко улыбается, что его глаза тут же сужаются и начинают довольно искриться. Он просто неотразим. Так что Луи, не медля ни секунды, наклоняется, и утыкается носом в ровную линию его подбородка.  
  
— Мне пришлось целый день наблюдать за тем, как ты играешь с маленькими детьми и вместе с тем очаровываешь мою маму. Ты просто не можешь после всего этого меня отшить.  
  
— Думаешь, она была очарована? — оживившись, интересуется Гарри и откидывается назад, чтобы ещё раз заглянуть в его голубые глаза.  
  
Можно подумать, он не знает ответа.  
  
— Естественно. Ей не пришлось делать тебе десерт в качестве благодарности. _К тому же_ ты вежливый, забавный и милый, — заключает Луи прежде, чем Гарри успевает возразить.  
  
_О нет._ Вот и ямочка.  
  
— Похоже, ты слишком хочешь этот поцелуй, а? — Гарри сопровождает свои слова хитрым подёргиванием бровями, что на деле выглядит просто до ужаса нелепо.  
  
Фыркая, Луи отпихивает его от себя и начинает раздражённо шагать по комнате.  
  
— _Да не важно_ , если хочешь, можешь пойти и поцеловать мою маму, мне всё равно...  
  
Гарри же в ответ на это обхватывает его талию, толкает к двери и наконец целует. Какое-то время Луи сопротивляется, держа свой рот плотно закрытым, но это лишь заставляет Гарри жаться к нему ещё ближе. В конце концов он всё-таки сдаётся и размыкает губы, нижнюю из которых Стайлс тут же зажимает между зубами, издавая неразборчивый, возбуждённый возглас.  
  
В старой комнате Томлинсона пахнет Рождеством (им, если честно, пахнет вообще во всём доме). Пахнет еловыми ветками и пудингом, чем-то родным и тёплым, а теперь ещё и Гарри, который всегда пахнет ванилью, апельсинами и своим любимым шампунем. И тоже чем-то тёплым и родным. Сердце Луи болезненно сжимается и он тихо вздыхает, впуская в свой рот язык Гарри.  
  
Луи позволяет ему прижать себя к двери, посасывая его губы и выбивая сладкие стоны в ответ на эти незамысловатые действия. Он скользит руками по широким плечам Гарри, путается пальцами в его волосах и грубо тянет за вьющиеся локоны. Тот же снова стонет и наклоняется к его губам. Еще в самом начале их отношений Луи заметил, как _хорош_ был Гарри в поцелуях, его полные губы и тихие постанывания были буквально созданы для того, чтобы целыми днями целоваться с ним.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Стайлс отступает от Луи и окидывает его изучающим взглядом. И вот он уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Томлинсон не даёт ему этого сделать, затыкая своего парня пятью быстрыми, нежными поцелуями. Тот в ответ на это смеётся и направляет на него взгляд _сияющих_ зелёных глаз.  
  
— Ты отлично справился, — бормочет Луи, теребя пальцами его вьющуюся чёлку.  
  
Гарри же поворачивает голову и целует его ладонь.  
  
— Да? Думаешь, она в следующем году тоже меня пригласит?  
  
Он закусывает губу в ту же секунду, как вопрос слетает с языка, в выражении его лица читается неуверенность, но вместе с тем оно светится и надеждой. Луи закатывает глаза. Они вместе всего шесть месяцев, и если пригласить Гарри на Рождество в этом году было очевидным решением, то и на следующий год оно, вероятно, будет всё таким же очевидным. Но, несмотря на это, Луи всё равно отвечает:  
  
— Только если ты будешь хорошо себя вести.  
  
Видимо, горя желанием доказать то, что он этого достоин, Гарри снова целует его. В ответ на это Луи начинает подталкивать его вперёд — у него есть несколько неплохих идей по поводу этого самого хорошего поведения, — но Стайлс опережает его, подхватывая парня под бёдра и поднимая над полом. Тот же привычным жестом обхватывает ногами его талию и повисает на широких плечах, даже не разрывая поцелуя. Луи вообще по природе своей очень требовательный, но в то же время и очень ленивый человек, поэтому Гарри постоянно носит его по их квартире, особенно часто — в душ после хорошего секса.  
  
Сейчас же он доносит Томлинсона до кровати и осторожно опускает на неё; если Гарри и хочет отойти, он не успевает, потому что Луи цепко хватает его за шарф и утягивает за собой. Но Стайлс не разрывает поцелуя, он лишь оборачивает ладонь вокруг запястья своего парня, чтобы тот его не задушил. Кровать здесь гораздо меньше, чем в их собственной квартире, так что Луи оказывается зажат между стеной и крепкой грудью Гарри.  
  
И это обещает кое-что, кое-что очень горячее. Луи стягивает с него дурацкий рождественский свитер, но из-за того, что никто из них не хочет прерывать поцелуй, появляется небольшая проблема, когда предмет одежды застревает где-то в районе подмышек. Вот только вместо того, чтобы полностью его снять, Луи вытаскивает из чужих джинсов заправленную в них майку. Впрочем, та тоже не хочет двигаться дальше. Но зато у него наконец появляется возможность провести пальцами по твёрдому прессу Гарри и почувствовать, как перекатываются его мышцы.  
  
— Лу, — бормочет тот, водя ладонями по рукам Луи и снова жадно его целуя.  
  
Томлинсон тут же толкает его, переворачивая на спину, усаживается сверху, кусает за шею, заставляя Гарри откинуть голову, и начинает засасывать его нежную кожу. Обычно в такие моменты Гарри извивается и легонько царапается. Но уж никак не разражается громким смехом.  
  
И это действительно не тихое, вежливое хихиканье, это рокочущий взрыв хохота, который, по всей видимости, очень трудно сдерживать. Луи даже обижается, прекращая свои действия и выпрямляясь. Да Гарри даже не смотрит на него, его взгляд приклеен к... потолку?  
  
Тогда он тоже поднимает взгляд, и...  
  
— Господи Иисусе.  
  
На потолке висит огромный плакат с Капитаном Америкой. Тело Гарри всё ещё дрожит, а Луи просто ничего не может с собой поделать и тоже разражается громким смехом, глядя на измученное, но всё такое же красивое лицо Криса Эванса.  
  
— Воодушевляюще, — сухо произносит Гарри.  
  
Луи перекатывается через него и ложится рядом, всё ещё не отрывая глаз от идеально очерченной челюсти супергероя.  
  
— Чтоб ты знал, раньше там висел Бекхэм.  
  
Стайлс фыркает. Томлинсон чувствует, как он стягивает с себя свитер и майку, но всё равно не смотрит на это, слишком поглощённый изучением голубых глаз, уставившихся на него с потолка.  
  
— У твоей сестры над кроватью висел плакат с Бекхэмом?  
  
— Не-а, она никогда не любила футбол. Раньше это была моя комната.  
  
— Серьёзно? — Гарри опирается на локоть, снова переводя взгляд на Луи.  
  
Кивая, тот тянется к стене и проводит кончиками пальцев по изодранным обоям, которые раньше постоянно царапало изголовье кровати.  
  
— Ага. Она переселилась сюда сразу после того, как я поступил в универ. Хотя, учитывая рождение малышей и старания Дэна, возможно, вскоре они все переедут в квартиру побольше.  
  
— Ох. — Гарри опустил свою большую ладонь ему на грудь, надувая всё ещё немного влажные от поцелуев губы. — Значит, это твоё последнее Рождество дома?  
  
Луи... вообще-то, не думал об этом. Так что он тоже надувает губы и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Видимо.  
  
Стайлс целует его в щёку.  
  
— Это отличная комната.  
  
— Ага. Столько воспоминаний. — Он наконец отрывает взгляд от Криса Эванса и переводит его на Гарри, тут же залипая на его татуированную грудь. Это потрясающая грудь, даже лучше, чем у Капитана Америки. Губы Луи всё ещё немного покалывает от поцелуев. — Здесь я потерял девственность, — ухмыляясь, добавляет он.  
  
Наверное, Гарри думает, что проделывает свои махинации совершенно незаметно, но Томлинсон чувствует, как чужие пальцы сжимаются на его собственном свитере.  
  
— Серьёзно? И как его звали?  
  
И это вполне стандартный, довольно конкретизированный вопрос. Луи протягивает руку и заправляет кудри Стайлса тому за ухо.  
  
— Ханна.  
  
Гарри удивлённо моргает, а Томлинсон снова начинает смеяться.  
  
— Прости! — быстро исправляется кудрявый парень, натягивая на своё лицо нейтральное выражение. — Я просто... предположил.  
  
_«Предположил, что я никогда не был с девушкой»._ Луи решает воспринять это как комплимент своим восхитительным гейским навыкам.  
  
— Я что, не рассказывал тебе? У меня были отношения с двумя девушками, прежде чем я поступил в универ и начал встречаться с парнями.  
  
И всё это просто смешно, потому что выражение удивления на лице Гарри сменяет холодный собственнический взгляд, которым он обычно окидывает каждого, кто осмеливается хотя бы дышать в сторону его парня.  
  
— _Так_. И ты был хорош?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза. Был ли он хорош? Он резко поворачивается на бок, хватает Гарри за подбородок и утягивает в очередной грязный поцелуй, вылизывая его рот и закидывая ногу ему на талию. Они прижимаются друг к другу так плотно, как только возможно, и Луи вдруг чувствует, как ему в живот упирается уже возбуждённый член Гарри. _«Гейские навыки»_. Он тут же начинает ещё более энергично посасывать чужой язык и царапать кожу под спутанными кудрями.  
  
Так что совершенно не удивительно, что Гарри теперь выглядит таким ошеломлённым. _Был ли Луи хорош. Да ради всего святого._  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько я хорош, засранец, — самодовольно заявляет он.  
  
И его неприятно удивляет тот факт, что Гарри всё ещё мусолит эту тему, вместо того чтобы забыть о ней и наконец оттрахать Луи.  
  
— Для _меня_ хорош, да, но я ведь не _девушка_. У тебя были для неё какие-нибудь специальные приёмчики?  
  
— Ты серьёзно хочешь поговорить о моём первом сексе? — недовольно бурчит Томлинсон. Он всё ещё одет. На Гарри Стайлсе до сих пор есть _штаны_. Куда катится этот мир?  
  
Почему-то Гарри слишком долго молчит, и это немного настораживает. Так что Луи легонько пихает его носом и прищуривает глаза, пытаясь понять, что происходит в голове у его парня. Но наконец тот заливается румянцем и едва слышно шепчет:  
  
— Не обязательно говорить.  
  
_Оу._ Он наконец улавливает настроение Гарри, из-за чего голова начинает кружиться. Не то чтобы это очень уж неожиданно, учитывая упирающийся в живот Луи возбуждённый член, но всё-таки. Это игра. И он не прочь сыграть.  
  
Луи знает, что секс в чей-то детской спальне довольно распространённая сексуальная фантазия, но также он знает Гарри, который вряд ли настроен на что-то распространённое. К тому же его первый раз был довольно-таки унизительным, учитывая все эти неловкие позы и преждевременные оргазмы. Он не думает, что Гарри хочет именно этого.  
  
Так что он просто посмотрит, к чему это приведёт.  
  
— Ну, мы целовались, а она сидела на мне, так?  
  
Кивая, Гарри инстинктивно перекатывается через него, опускает голову ему на грудь и поднимает взгляд, дожидаясь новых указаний. Луи хмыкает, делая вид, что погружается в воспоминания, хотя он понятия не имеет, как можно представлять Ханну, когда прямо перед ним находится такое красивое лицо Гарри.  
  
— Я был без рубашки, — в конце концов указывает он.  
  
В ответ на что Гарри лишь улыбается и садится, удобно устраиваясь на его бёдрах. И вот наконец он стягивает с Луи свитер, и шатен тут же вздрагивает из-за холодного воздуха. Его соски твердеют, но тёплые руки быстро оказываются на его груди, вжимая Томлинсона в матрас. Ловкие пальцы выписывают на голом теле знакомые узоры, обводя татуировки и легонько дразня аккуратные розовые соски.  
  
И Луи ничего не может с собой поделать и отвечает на прикосновения, проводя ладонями по бокам Гарри, царапая ногтями его грудь, шею, а после втягивая парня в ещё один поцелуй. А тот лишь довольно вздыхает и ёрзает задницей прямо на чужом возбуждённом члене. _«Штаны. Ох уж этот жестокий мир»._  
  
— Что дальше? — спрашивает Гарри, и его голос звучит на октаву ниже.  
  
Руки Луи скользят по его спине, проводят по упругим бёдрам и ненавязчиво дёргают за петельки в джинсах.  
  
— Я залез руками ей под юбку, — шепчет он Гарри на ухо, для полного эффекта слегка кусая мочку. — Нащупал её очаровательные кружевные трусики.  
  
И это, вообще-то, неправда, но если Луи сейчас что-то и знает об этом Гарри, так это то, что сегодня на рождественском ужине он был в симпатичных трусиках в красную леденцовую полоску. И, видя расплывающуюся на его губах смущённую улыбку, Луи понимает, что раскусил своего парня. Он скользит кончиками пальцев ему под джинсы, сжимает задницу и тихо вздыхает, чувствуя мягкую-мягкую материю, которая обтягивает его мягкую-мягкую кожу. Судя по всему, Гарри слышит это и тут же слабо стонет в ответ.  
  
— Похоже, она была очень непослушной, — едва слышно комментирует он.  
  
Луи сжимает его ягодицы ещё сильнее, пытаясь понять, из кружева, или из сатина сшито бельё, поднимает взгляд к глазам Гарри и, даже не успев подумать, выдаёт:  
  
— Только посмотри на это. Она и правда непослушная.  
  
Реакция восхитительна. Гарри наклоняет голову, несколько волнистых прядей спадают ему на лоб, но Луи всё ещё может видеть, как трепещут его ресницы, как краснеют щёки и как он сам закусывает губу, сдерживая стон. Он дёргает бёдрами, стараясь плотнее прижаться к рукам Луи, и шепчет:  
  
— _Лу_.  
  
Ладно. Луи что-то такое себе и представлял. Он, вообще-то, был почти экспертом во всём, что касалось кинков и предпочтений Гарри. Это должно было быть весело. Так что он целует своего парня в горящую щёку и бормочет:  
  
— Сними штаны.  
  
Тут же подчиняясь, Гарри встаёт на колени и стягивает вниз свои невыносимо узкие джинсы. Трусики сползают вместе с ними, но парень быстро надевает их обратно, окидывая Луи беглым взглядом. _«Хороший мальчик»_. Когда же он наконец снова садится Луи на бёдра, последний опять опускает руки ему на задницу, и... теряет рассудок. Это не те трусики, что в леденцовую полоску, это красные стринги.  
  
У Гарри на самом деле не так уж много белья, но тем не менее среди него есть несколько довольно необычных пар (и, наверное, ещё и дорогих). Они об этот ни разу не говорили, но Луи нравилось думать, что Стайлс покупал каждую пару в качестве особенного подарка для себя. Конкретно эти стринги, судя по довольно внушительной передней части, состоящей из прозрачного эластичного кружева с цветочным узором, всё же предназначены для члена.  
  
И от них по упругим бёдрам тянется ещё несколько тонких полосок ткани. Луи сглатывает: даже в таком положении чулки эффектно подчёркивают длину ног Гарри, делая их ещё более изящными и привлекательными.  
  
— Боже, любимый, ты просто потрясающий, — бормочет он, целуя парня в ключицу и нежно выводя пальцами цветы на его талии.  
  
Гарри улыбается, каким-то образом до сих пор оставаясь даже более впечатляющим, чем его наряд, и снова начинает извиваться. Луи же так возбуждён, что уже особенно _остро_ ощущает его вес на собственных бёдрах, но вид на задницу Гарри, обтянутую красными стрингами, и его потрясающие ноги в тонких чулках всё ещё стоит того.  
  
У Луи в голове вдруг зарождается гениальная идея, когда он видит выпуклость под красным кружевом, но он тут же её отбрасывает. Гарри выглядит слишком возбуждённым, чтобы медлить. Так что шатен просто ведёт двумя пальцами от пупка к его промежности и начинает потирать член так, будто вместо него у Гарри клитор и Луи просто пытается хорошенько смазать пальцы, прежде чем проскользнуть ими внутрь.  
  
И это глупо, пока Гарри вдруг не _понимает_ его замысла и не вздрагивает, рвано выдыхая. Лучшая часть всего этого заключается в том, что его стринги _уже_ мокрые из-за непрерывно сочащейся из члена смазки. Большим пальцем Луи потирает влажное пятно и, отодвигая кружево с головки, с удивлением замечает, как плотно чужие бёдра обхватывают его собственные.  
  
— Она была мокрой? — слегка застенчиво интересуется Гарри.  
  
О да, она была, Луи всё ещё помнит это скользкое, липкое ощущение на своих пальцах, желание засунуть внутрь свой член и опасную близость к нервному срыву. Но прямо сейчас Гарри слишком красиво закусывает свою нижнюю губу, и ответ становится очевиден.  
  
— Нет. Пришлось помочь ей с этим.  
  
— Ты... — Гарри, дразня, проводит пальцем по своей губе. — Ты вылизал её киску?  
  
— Ага. — Луи убирает руку от члена своего парня и нежно сминает его ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, а затем вновь сжимая ими полоску красных стрингов. — А что, хочешь, чтобы я вылизал твою?  
  
И вот он, момент истины. Они обмениваются мимолётными взглядами, но по лицу Гарри Луи не может понять, чего именно тот хочет. Через несколько секунд затянувшейся тишины он уже было открывает рот, чтобы отшутиться и обнять своего парня, но слова так и застревают в его горле. Потому что Гарри отводит глаза и кивает, из-за чего волосы спадают ему на плечи.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
И Луи не нужно повторять дважды. Он притягивает Гарри за плечи и жадно целует, пытаясь сказать столько всего: _«я за»_ , и _«это нормально»_ , и _«ты идеален»_ , и _«я люблю тебя»_. Тот в конце концов тоже подключается, обнимая шатена за плечи и приоткрывая рот. Луи чувствует, как обтянутый кружевом член трётся об его голый живот, и не может поверить своему счастью.  
  
Эта кровать слишком короткая, чтобы можно было свободно разместиться между ног Гарри, так что он командует:  
  
— Спустись на пол и обопрись о кровать.  
  
Улыбаясь, Гарри дарит ему ещё один, последний поцелуй.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он скатывается с Луи, неуклюже сползает на пол и, прихватив подушку, подкладывает её себе под колени. Спустя мгновение, шатен тоже спрыгивает с кровати и опускается между разведённых ног своего парня. В отличие от него, на Луи всё ещё надеты джинсы, но Гарри, обернувшись через плечо, так смотрит на его промежность, будто может телепатически заполучить член себе в рот.  
  
— Только посмотри на себя, — бормочет Луи, зарываясь пальцами в его кудри. — Я попросил, и ты уже стоишь на коленях. Ты хорошая или плохая девочка?  
  
И в ответ он ожидает всего, что угодно: смеха, издёвки или даже шутливого укуса. Он совершенно точно не ожидает, что Гарри захлопает ресницами и тихо, почти неслышно, скажет:  
  
— И то, и другое.  
  
Луи будто получает кулаком в живот. Он до звёздочек перед глазами _хочет_ засунуть член ему в рот, а потом трахать его горло и хвалить эти пухлые, красивые губы, но. Не сейчас. Сейчас он должен... встать. Он берёт вторую подушку, кидает её за Гарри и, опускаясь вслед за ней, надавливает парню на спину, пока он не принимает нужное положение. Перед лицом Луи тут же поднимается его задница, такая бледная, гладкая и очень мягкая, а красное кружево, обвивающее его талию, смотрится поразительно естественно и красиво.  
  
И Луи устраивает самое настоящее шоу, раздвигая его ягодицы и проводя большим пальцем по промежности Гарри, слегка поглаживая анус через узкую полоску стрингов.  
  
— Симпатичная киска, — тихо говорит он, тут же сплёвывая прямо на его дырочку. Не самый элегантный поступок, но эффект производит непередаваемый: Гарри мокрый, и Гарри стонет.  
  
Луи тут же дразнящими движениями размазывает слюну, а Гарри льнёт к прикосновению и непроизвольно сжимается. Отводя в сторону стринги и обдавая горячим дыханием нежную кожу, шатен наклоняется так близко, что уже может попробовать вкус своего парня, который совсем недавно вышел из душа. Но вместо этого он лишь отпускает узкую полоску ткани, и та с шлепком возвращается назад. Впрочем, даже это не заглушает жалобного хныканья Гарри.  
  
Луи помнит, что комната его сестёр находится всего через две двери от них, а девочки, скорее всего, ещё не спят.  
  
— Будь потише, детка, — говорит он, невесомо проводя пальцем по расселине. — Я не собирался приглашать кого-то ещё.  
  
— Блять, господи боже, — шипит Гарри, вжимаясь в матрас, но всё так же стараясь не двигаться.  
  
Сердце Луи подскакивает. Он наклоняется над Гарри и снова осторожно убирает выбившиеся прядки с его лба, кончиками пальцев чувствуя капельки выступившего на нём пота.  
  
— Всё хорошо, любимый?  
  
— Да, блять, — шепчет тот в ответ, сильнее зарываясь лицом в одеяло и невольно смахивая на пол подушки. — Так жарко. Пожалуйста, ты мне нужен.  
  
Что ж, жарко — это неплохо. Луи отползает назад и снова разводит в стороны его ягодицы, наконец наклоняясь и касаясь кончиком языка обнажённой кожи. Гарри молчит, но его мышцы напрягаются, а всё тело слегка потряхивает то ли от нервов, то ли от предвкушения. И вот тогда Луи начинает его целовать, прижимаясь губами к ягодицам, ставя засосы на бледной спине и слегка царапая бёдра. Задевая зубами поясок стрингов, он шепчет:  
  
— Хочу чувствовать, как ты течёшь.  
  
Вздрагивая, Гарри резко подаётся бёдрами назад, а Луи отводит мешающую полоску ткани в сторону и, почти вжимаясь лицом в его задницу, широкими мазками языка проходится по расселине, в конце концов сосредотачивая всё своё внимание на узкой дырочке. Гарри под его руками начинает трястись сильнее, но он не даёт ему возможности передохнуть, продолжая усердно работать влажным, скользким языком. Он просто не может остановиться, его переполняет желание воплотить фантазию своего парня в жизнь, сделать с ним всё, чего он так сильно хочет.  
  
Ему нравится делать это постоянно, нравится прикасаться к Гарри, ощущать его вкус, запах, дразнить его, а потом чувствовать, как он открывает рот, умоляя позволить ему кончить. Но сегодня, сейчас, когда щёки Луи натирает тонкое кружево, в этом есть что-то ещё. Что-то новое, запретное и грязное.  
  
По его подбородку стекает слюна, но Луи хочет всё больше и больше, он не останавливается до тех пор, пока Гарри наконец не расслабляется, после чего проталкивает язык внутрь, утыкаясь носом во влажную от пота кожу и теряя возможность нормально вдохнуть. Гарри тут же вскрикивает и начинает извиваться, бездумно толкаясь то назад, к лицу Луи, то прямо в кровать, с которой уже свисает смятое одеяло.  
  
Кружева сейчас должны казаться ему настоящей пыткой, так что Луи стягивает с него трусики, но всё ещё думает о потемневшей красной ткани и о том, как Гарри становится ещё более влажным, нуждающимся, громким и возбуждённым. И всё это только для Луи. Так что он просто не может отказать себе и, впиваясь пальцами в порозовевшие от жара ягодицы так сильно, что это, вероятно, больно, тянет парня на себя. Даёт ему разрешение.  
  
Гарри громко ругается, но ведётся на это, ещё более отчаянно толкаясь бёдрами назад. На мгновение Луи даже забывает о ролевой игре и о том, где они вообще находятся, сосредотачиваясь лишь на нём, на своём языке и на доставлении Гарри удовольствия. Его челюсть уже порядком болит, а колени дрожат от усталости, но он едва ли чувствует это, полностью отдаваясь своему парню и подстраиваясь под его неритмичные толчки.  
  
Почти полное отсутствие координации мешает дышать, но в то же время делает всё ещё грязнее и жарче, заставляет Гарри принимать всё, что ему дают. Трахать себя языком Луи.  
  
— Блять, Лу, я... Ох... Трахни меня, — умоляя, скулит он.  
  
Луи отстраняется, возвращая стринги на место и наконец ловя ртом свежий воздух. Он действительно практически задыхается. Гарри же обессиленно падает на кровать и выпячивает задницу, покрасневшую от крепкой хватки. Его кудри рассыпаны по одеялу, будто он всё это время, не переставая, тянул за них, а лицо спрятано в сгибе локтя. И Луи ничего не может с собой поделать и снова наклоняется, проводя языком над его влажным отверстием и нежно целуя сморщенную кожу.  
  
— Лу, — разочарованно шипит Гарри и снова толкается бёдрами вперёд, а Луи даже не может понять, переполнен ли он эмоциями или же просто хочет поскорее кончить. Луи бы даже позволил ему это сделать, перевернул бы Гарри на живот и втрахал бы в матрас, наслаждаясь его узостью и слушая, как он кончает, совершенно разрушенный и вымотанный. Но Гарри не просит его об этом, он просто бормочет: — Трахни меня, трахни меня, так тебя хочу, _пожалуйста_ , моей киске нужен твой член.  
  
_Господи Иисусе_. Луи опускает голову ему на поясницу и тяжело выдыхает, стараясь унять участившееся вдруг сердцебиение.  
  
— Да, — соглашается он. — Да, ты получишь его, малышка.  
  
Какая-то часть его хочет сделать это прямо так, — вцепившись в тазобедренные косточки Гарри и нагибая его над кроватью, — вот только колени уже отчаянно ноют, и терпеть это нет никаких сил. Поэтому он встаёт, проводит ладонью по влажной спине своего парня, запутывается в его волосах и тянет, заставляя его подняться. Но Гарри в ответ на это лишь закусывает губу, оставаясь всё таким же тихим, а шатен не может даже разглядеть его лицо, чтобы понять, что именно он сейчас чувствует. Но к счастью, они наконец оба оказываются на кровати: Луи прижимается спиной к изголовью, а Гарри садится к нему на колени.  
  
На самом деле Гарри всегда потеет и покрывается румянцем, когда его вылизывают, но сейчас он выглядит даже более разрушенным, сейчас его глаза остекленели, волосы спутались, а губы стали ярко-алыми из-за непрерывных покусываний. Он выглядит как мечта. Луи просто не может устоять, он одной рукой сминает его ягодицу, а другой тянется к лицу, слегка проталкивая во влажный рот свой большой палец. Гарри же инстинктивно проводит по подушечке языком, заставляя шатена глупо улыбаться, и медленно скользит по пальцу пухлыми, мягкими губами. Мгновенно срываясь, Луи наклоняется, целует его, так и не убирая пальца, и награждает выпяченную задницу пятью быстрыми, звонкими шлепками.  
  
Дрожа, Гарри подаётся вперёд и углубляет поцелуй, слегка царапая зубами мешающий палец и проводя языком по тёплым губам. Из его горла вырывается стон, как только он осознаёт, где совсем недавно были эти губы.  
  
Наконец Луи отстраняется и, проведя носом по челюсти своего парня, опускает взгляд. Член Гарри уже так растянул тонкое кружево, что то стало почти прозрачным. Вот только Луи так и не уделяет ему внимания, а лишь наклоняется к прикроватной тумбочке, хватает лежавшую там косметичку и вытаскивает из неё небольшой тюбик. Бёдра Гарри начинают трястись, как только он замечает смазку, а хватка пальцев в волосах Луи становится заметно сильнее.  
  
Шатен наконец вытаскивает палец из его рта и грубее сжимает уже покрасневшую задницу, заставляя кудрявого парня сесть ровнее. Выдавливая смазку себе на ладонь, он опять отодвигает в сторону мешающие стринги. Вот только он не собирается снимать их совсем, он уверен, что Гарри просто необходимо, чтобы его член был зажат кружевной тканью, уверен, что это только сильнее его заводит.  
  
А Гарри нравится быть заведённым, несмотря на то, что именно делает с ним Луи. Он может быть оттрахан четырьмя пальцами и только после этого получить член, но даже тогда, когда Луи до безумия хочется кончить, Гарри нравится делать всё медленно, глубоко и чувственно. Даже во время утренних объятий он может попросить войти в него и заставить кончить без стимуляции простаты, не думая о том, сколько времени это может занять. И Луи каждый раз хотелось кричать во всё горло, когда Гарри предлагал что-то подобное.  
  
Но он всё-таки не бессердечный. Поэтому он накрывает член Гарри скользкой от смазки рукой и осторожно его поглаживает, чтобы умерить неприятные ощущения, вызываемые натирающим кожу кружевом. После этого он перемещает пальцы к расселине и безумно долго водит ими вокруг дырочки, пока она наконец не становится полностью _влажной_ из-за слюны и лубриканта. Тогда-то Луи наклоняется к его уху и шепчет:  
  
— Такая мокрая для меня, да? Мне даже не нужно тебя трахать. — Он прижимает палец к слегка растянутому отверстию, всё ещё не входя внутрь, а лишь поглаживая сморщенную кожу. — Моя послушная девочка.  
  
— Блять, _Луи_ , — стонет Гарри, зарываясь носом Луи в плечо. И последнему приходится на секунду прерваться, чтобы хорошенько обдумать свои действия и оценить, как далеко они готовы зайти. Вообще-то его самого не особо возбуждают девушки, да и после того, как он пару лет назад сменил команду, они все остались в прошлом, но. Ничего на свете не возбуждает его сильнее, чем Гарри, так что он собирается использовать всё, что с ним работает. А это определённо работает.  
  
Так что, да, Луи готов зайти довольно далеко.  
  
Поэтому он наконец, рвано дыша, проталкивает внутрь указательный палец. Гарри горячий и узкий, но в то же время и раскрывающийся, приглашающий. И Луи проталкивает палец на всю длину, поворачивая его и начиная размеренно трахать своего парня.  
  
— Такая узкая, — бормочет он Гарри на ухо, ускоряя движения рукой.  
  
Тот стонет и откидывает голову назад, зажмуривая глаза и снова дрожа всем телом. Каждый раз, когда его бёдра проезжаются по промежности шатена, член последнего трётся о джинсы, которые теперь являются самым настоящим проклятием. Между ними почти нет свободного пространства: эрекция Гарри упирается Луи в живот, а его руки плотно зажаты между ними из-за того, что он до сих пор обнимает своего парня за шею. Тот же, продолжая уверенно двигать пальцами, смотрит вниз на вытатуированных на коже Гарри воробьёв, и тут ему в голову приходит просто замечательная идея.  
  
Свободной рукой он хватает Гарри за локоть и сводит вместе его руки, из-за чего грудные мышцы Стайлса сжимаются, образуя некое подобие женского бюста. Всё это буквально выбивает воздух из лёгких Луи. Гарри, который носит трусики и чулки, трётся о его член и так легко принимает в себя два пальца, сводит его с ума. По венам Луи бегут электрические разряды, и он чувствует... чувствует, как проникается этим.  
  
Он опускается губами Гарри на грудь и, наслаждаясь получившимися формами, обводит языком контуры татуировок. Гарри же под ним трясётся, а его грудная клетка вздымается так, будто он с трудом может дышать. Твёрдый сосок упирается Луи в подбородок, и он стонет, облизывая и целуя его. Затем он затягивает горошину в рот и ощущает, как она сжимается... ощущает, как Гарри сжимается, дрожа и сильнее насаживаясь на его пальцы. Луи чувствует себя таким возбуждённым, что ему кажется, он может порвать джинсы. Он сжимает зубы, заставляя Гарри отчаянно податься вперёд и практически вжаться членом в его пресс.  
  
— Неплохие сиськи, — шепчет Луи в его влажную кожу, но в то же время не забывает работать пальцами, начиная осторожно раздвигать их и растягивать тугие стенки.  
  
Гарри издаёт задушенный всхлип и сутулится, из-за чего его грудные мышцы только сильнее выдаются вперёд.  
  
— Всего лишь неплохие?  
  
Луи улыбается и нежно целует второй сосок.  
  
— Прекрасные. — Целует ещё раз. — Мягкие. Очаровательные. Самые потрясающие соски из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Всегда такие твёрдые и чувствительные. — Он смотрит на Гарри из под ресниц и слегка сжимает зубы, надавливая на нежную кожу. — Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?  
  
Гарри быстро кивает, из-за чего кудри спадают ему на лицо, закрывая глаза, но оставляя на виду покрытые красными пятнами щёки. Луи не может им налюбоваться.  
  
— Я очень тебя люблю, — выдыхает он. — Люблю твои сиськи.  
  
В конце концов он отпускает локоть Гарри, и по всему его телу разливается странное тепло, когда он осознаёт, что от его хватки на бледной коже остались синяки. Теперь же он наконец может беспрепятственно посасывать один из его сосков и тереть пальцами другой, твёрдый и уже влажный из-за слюны.  
  
Но даже полностью теряясь в этом, Луи всё равно не забывает трахать своего парня пальцами и довольно стонать каждый раз, когда они входят особенно глубоко. Ему даже хватает сил ускорится, и он начинает вбиваться внутрь ещё усерднее, надавливая на простату до тех пор, пока Гарри полностью не теряет над собой контроль.  
  
— Блять, пиздец, я... блять, я так _близко_ , — скулит он, раскачиваясь взад и вперёд так, будто в любую секунду может потерять сознание. — Достаточно мокро?  
  
Усмехаясь, Луи отрывается от его сосков и поднимается к шее, впиваясь в неё зубами, и даже не думая о том, чтобы добавить третий палец. И Гарри рушится, обвивая руки вокруг его плеч и прижимаясь губами к самому уху.  
  
— _Пожалуйста_ , — добавляет он.  
  
_Так-то лучше._  
  
— Хорошая девочка, — бормочет Луи и, вытаскивая пальцы, помогает Гарри сползти с его колен. Быстро расстёгивая молнию на своих джинсах, он стаскивает их на пол, и кудрявый парень тут же опускает глаза, жадно рассматривая его тело. Взгляд шатена тем временем цепляется за его набухшие соски, и Луи неосознанно облизывает губы. — Думаю, пора снять с неё трусики?  
  
Вдруг Гарри целует его, и, к удивлению Луи, это не один из тех страстных поцелуев, что были раньше, а лишь невесомое касание губ. Стайлс выглядит разрушенным, но вполне довольным, и шатен чувствует, как тепло струится по его телу, когда он улыбается ему и чмокает в кончик носа.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — бормочет Гарри, а затем стягивает с себя стринги, отбрасывая их в сторону. — Заставь меня кончить.  
  
Примерно минуту Луи лишь непроизвольно пялится на его голый член — большой, толстый и немного загибающийся кверху, — но Гарри не даёт ему в полной мере насладиться видом и, поворачиваясь, садится к нему на колени, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Впрочем, Луи быстро приходит в себя и почти мгновенно притягивает его ближе, убирая с шеи волосы и нежно целуя чувствительную кожу за ухом. Гарри же сильнее вжимается задницей в член своего парня, в то время как сильные руки сминают его грудь, а ловкие пальцы потирают чувствительные соски.  
  
Когда же он начинает елозить расселиной по промежности Луи, смачивая её слюной и смазкой, шатену кажется, что он вот-вот загорится. До сих пор Луи прекрасно удавалось игнорировать своё возбуждение, но сейчас прямо на нём сидит голый Гарри, сжимает его ноги бёдрами, на которые всё ещё надеты чулки в красную полоску, и скользит задницей по члену, то и дело задевая головку растянутым отверстием и просто сводя Луи с ума. Но пока он помогает Гарри держаться, он не может просто взять и насадить его на свой член, так что ему остаётся лишь приподняться и прошептать в ухо своего парня:  
  
— А теперь позволь мне трахнуть тебя, малышка. Хочу почувствовать, насколько влажной стала твоя киска благодаря мне.  
  
Гарри ругается и случайно так сильно отклоняет голову, что впечатывается затылком прямо ему в нос. Из-за всего этого Луи упускает момент, когда головка его члена проникает внутрь Гарри, и боже, он такой узкий, что шатену приходится укусить его в плечо, чтобы не закричать от удовольствия. Да и сам Гарри уже не может контролировать себя так хорошо, как раньше: он лишь задушенно хрипит, когда Луи толкается в него, а затем громко, протяжно стонет, когда член оказывается в нём полностью. И шатен ужасно хочет закрыть ему рот ладонью, но прекрасно понимает, что скоро ему понадобятся обе руки — уж слишком быстро эта поза выматывает его парня, что уж говорить о римминге. Он вдруг замечает краем глаза кое-что, что вполне может ему пригодиться. _Да_.  
  
Комкая в кулаке давно отброшенные трусики, Луи накрывает ими его промежность и потирает кружевом чувствительный член.  
  
— Обожаю твой голос, принцесса, это мой самый любимый звук, — бормочет он, и его голос ломается, потому что находиться внутри Гарри так горячо, приятно и просто _охуенно_. — Но если ты не можешь себя сдерживать, нам придётся вставить тебе кляп. Ты хочешь этого? — Он ведёт стрингами по его груди, надеясь, что Гарри уловит намёк. — Заполним тебя везде, где только можно?  
  
Луи понятия не имеет, планировал ли он начать так быстро или же это уже автоматическая реакция, но Гарри резко поднимается на пару сантиметров, а затем возвращается назад, заставляя его закусить губу от удовольствия.  
  
— Да, хочу... _ох_... хочу сделать это, — рвано выдыхает Гарри, наконец начиная толкаться в медленном, спокойном ритме.  
  
— Хорошая девочка, — хвалит Луи, растягивая стринги, чтобы засунуть ему в рот только кружевную часть. — Так горжусь тобой.  
  
Издав счастливый возглас, Гарри поворачивается, и теперь Луи может видеть его профиль. Луи может видеть его открытый рот и высунутый язык. Но прежде, чем он успевает вставить кляп, Гарри тихо выдаёт:  
  
— Только... не прекращай говорить, хорошо?  
  
И, находясь в нём по самые яйца, Луи может согласиться со всем, с чем угодно. Он влажно целует Гарри в щёку, после чего засовывает трусики ему в рот. Но он пока не может совсем отстраниться, так как всё ещё хочет украсть с губ Гарри последний поцелуй и покрепче обернуть руки вокруг его торса. Гарри же плотнее прижимается к нему, из-за чего между их телами не остаётся ни дюйма свободного пространства, и они вместе начинают неспешно двигаться, сталкиваясь бёдрами, пока Луи входит всё глубже, глубже и _глубже_.  
  
Когда же жара становится совсем невыносимой, он наконец отстраняется от шеи Гарри и ложится на спину, слегка подталкивая его вперёд. И планировалось, что это побудит его двигаться немного быстрее, но Гарри снова превосходит все ожидания. Он опирается ладонями о кровать, наклоняется и выпячивает задницу. И блять, Луи может видеть, как из его узкой дырочки выскальзывает член, весь блестящий из-за... огромного количества влаги. Тем временем Гарри начинает двигаться.  
  
— Блять, милая, это так приятно. — Слова сами собой слетают с языка Луи. Он и в лучшие времена не мог держать рот на замке, а сейчас его потрясающий парень скачет на его члене с таким усердием, словно это его ёбаная работа. Ну или ладно, на данный момент это его девушка. Гарри делает два особенно резких толчка, после чего снова замедляется, что Луи воспринимает как просьбу о продолжении. — Моя послушная девочка, ей постоянно нужно чувствовать в себе мой член.  
  
Гарри снова стонет, но на этот раз звук заглушает ткань стрингов, из-за чего он становится только ещё более впечатляющим.  
  
— Пришлось вставить тебе кляп, чтобы ты не перебудила весь дом, — продолжает он, водя ладонями по его спине, бокам, а потом опускаясь к попе и разводя в стороны упругие ягодицы. — Спорим, ты бы хотела, чтобы все тебя слышали... блять... — Гарри насаживается на член сильнее, и это определённо хороший знак. — О, _ты бы хотела_. Ты бы хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь ворвался сюда и увидел, как ты отлично принимаешь член, сидя спиной ко мне в одних чулках.  
  
Даже _кляп_ не заглушает этот отчаянный вопль, который вырывается из его рта. Гарри падает на предплечья и начинает трахать себя членом с такой скоростью, что его задница дрожит, почти умоляя Луи себя отшлёпать. И он знает, что так наделает слишком много шума, но его руки сами собой тянутся вперёд и оставляют на оттопыренной попе пять, десять, целых пятнадцать быстрых, звонких шлепков. С каждым из них Гарри лишь сильнее сжимается на его члене, что ощущается просто невероятно. Луи настолько поглощён процессом, что даже не замечает, как с его губ слетает шёпот:  
  
— Моя хорошая маленькая шлюшка.  
  
Стайлс вдруг замирает, и Луи от страха начинает думать, что зашёл слишком далеко и теперь Гарри... но, _ох, блять_ , Гарри хнычет и _кончает_ , даже не притронувшись к себе. Луи тут же подхватывает его под бёдра и начинает со всей силы вколачиваться в разгорячённое тело, буквально вытрахивая оргазм из своего парня, всё ещё лениво подмахивающего ему бёдрами. Когда же его наконец перестаёт трясти, шатен хватает спутанные кудри в кулак и тянет Гарри на себя, заглядывая ему через плечо и замечая его тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, напряжённые бёдра и всё ещё твёрдый, покрасневший член.  
  
Неожиданно Гарри протягивает руку и собирает пальцами сперму со своего живота — её так много, Господи помилуй, а Луи вообще до сих пор внутри него, — размазывая её по своим разведённым в стороны ногам. Его красивые, татуированные бёдра так напряжены и так широко расставлены по бокам от Луи, что лицо последнего горит, пока он наблюдает за тем, как его парень размазывает по ним белёсую жидкость.  
  
— Ты уже такая мокрая, да, малышка? Твоя киска так сильно течёт.  
  
Член Гарри слабо дёргается, напоминая Луи о горячем, почти невыносимом давлении на его собственную эрекцию и о том, что он до сих пор неосознанно толкается в своего парня, тихо постанывая ему на ухо. Тот же наконец выплевывает стринги и, свободной рукой хватая шатена за волосы, втягивает его в грязный поцелуй. И, хоть у них получается довольно неуклюже и несогласованно, Луи это нравится.  
  
Он отстраняется и, хватая Гарри за запястье, проводит его большим пальцем по животу, собирая оставшиеся там капельки спермы.  
  
— Дашь мне попробовать тебя? — интересуется он.  
  
Вздрагивая всем телом, Гарри кивает и из-под прикрытых век следит за тем, как Луи подносит ко рту его руку и засасывает в рот сразу два пальца. Это определённо не первый раз, когда шатен пробует его сперму, — даже не первый раз за сегодня, спасибо, Господи, за день рождения в сочельник и настоящую любовь, — но сейчас это несколько более захватывающе. Но, опять же, _всё_ ощущается немного по-другому, когда твой член находится в заднице Гарри Стайлса. Луи слегка прикусывает костяшки и наконец отстраняется, всё ещё чувствуя его вкус на кончике своего языка.  
  
— Потрясающе, любимая, — бормочет он, утыкаясь Гарри в висок. — У тебя сладкая киска.  
  
— М-м, — застенчиво, но довольно мычит тот и поворачивается, чтобы оставить на губах своего парня ещё один поцелуй. Проникая языком в его рот, он чувствует собственный вкус и негромко хмыкает. — Хочу, чтобы ты тоже кончил. Кончи в мою... Кончи в меня.  
  
И Луи полностью к этому готов. Слегка прикусывая напоследок его нежную губу, он снимает с себя Гарри, его член выскальзывает из растянутой дырочки, а они оба шипят из-за потери контакта. Интуитивно Гарри понимает, что шатен просто хочет поменять позу, поэтому, не медля ни секунды, опускается на четвереньки и оказывается зажат между ним и стеной. Луи недовольно цокает и сжимает его ягодицы.  
  
— На спину, малышка. — Он целует его в затылок. — Хочу видеть твоё прекрасное лицо, когда буду кончать в твою киску.  
  
— Блять. — Гарри прикладывает все усилия, чтобы развернуться на тесной кровати и снова развести колени. Мимоходом он поправляет соскользнувший до голени чулок, и, когда тонкая ткань полностью скрывает его бедро, а резинка, подходящая по цвету к красным стрингам, оказывается на своём месте, довольно улыбается. Между его ног Луи может провести целую вечность и даже больше.  
  
Придвигаясь ближе, он наклоняется и прижимается к его губам своими, с трудом замечая всё ещё здравомыслящей частью сознания, насколько возбуждён его парень. И они целуются до тех пор, пока губы не покалывает, всё тело горит от желания, а Гарри полностью готов ко второму раунду. Он оборачивает ноги вокруг талии Луи и упирается коленями ему в бока. Когда же соприкасаются их возбуждённые члены, Луи просто срывает крышу.  
  
Хватая смазку, он выдавливает немного себе на член и на и без того влажную промежность Гарри, растирает её и устраивается поудобней. Как только Гарри чувствует приятное растяжение мышц, он царапает ногтями его спину, но эта лёгкая боль только усиливает удовольствие от погружения в него. И особо приятный бонус в том, что теперь Луи, уткнувшийся в шею своему парню, может слышать даже самый тихий звук, вырывающийся из его рта.  
  
После такого долгого пребывания в бездействии, Луи решается в полной мере наверстать упущенное и с усердием вколачивается в Гарри, давая ему всё, чего он заслуживает. Тот же наоборот так вымотан, что может лишь глухо стонать шатену на ухо, царапать его спину и изредка ударять пятками по его заднице при особо сильных толчках. И Луи просто... забывает обо всём. О нашёптывании пошлостей, о маленькой, неудобной кровати, да даже о том, что, если они разбудят хотя бы одну из сестёр, им грозит неминуемая смерть. Всё это сейчас не имеет значения.  
  
Поэтому он только сильнее наваливается на Гарри и ускоряет толчки, из-за чего изголовье кровати бьётся о стену, снова царапая ужасные обои. И то, как отчаянно Гарри сжимается вокруг него, просто невероятно. Жар течёт по всему его телу, распространяясь от паха до ёбаных кончиков пальцев. Он даже не позволяет себе остановиться или хотя бы замедлиться — слишком велико желание выбить из Гарри ещё один оргазм, а потом заполнить его киску собственной спермой.  
  
И Стайлс, кажется, ценит его усилия, безропотно позволяя себя практически насиловать. Его рот раскрыт так, словно он никак не может вздохнуть, а пухлые, красные, просто идеальные губы очаровательно изогнуты. Он просто такой _«красивый, узкий, идеальный для члена папочки, да...»_  
  
Бёдра Луи горят, он весь вспотел, но это просто замечательно, он чувствует себя замечательно, когда внизу живота закручивается тугая спираль, предвещая о скорой развязке. Вдруг ногти Гарри особенно сильно впиваются ему в спину, а сам он жалобно стонет, благодаря чему туман в голове Луи слегка рассеивается и он наконец понимает, что его парень пытается просунуть руку между их телами.  
  
Тогда он замедляет движения, но интенсивности не меняет, входя всё так же глубоко, как и раньше. Он даже двигается вперёд, раздвигая колени Гарри шире и теперь с каждым толчком задевая его простату. И если кудрявый парень собирался попросить о чём-то, он напрочь об этом забывает. Он лишь выгибает спину и откидывает голову на кровать, обнажая бледную шею и едва ли не задыхаясь. Его щёки горят, а губы без конца выстанывают имя Луи.  
  
Тот в свою очередь продолжает двигаться под этим же углом, коленями и локтями продавливая матрас и просто сходя с ума. Но вот Гарри снова предпринимает попытку просунуть ладонь между их телами, и кончики его пальцев скользят по разгорячённой коже шатена.  
  
— Ты близко? — спрашивает Луи, и его голос звучит хрипло и непривычно низко. Гарри яростно кивает. — Нужно дотронуться до твоего члена, чтобы ты смог кончить?  
  
Внезапно Гарри поворачивает голову, приподнимается и бездумно шепчет, обдавая ухо Луи горячим дыханием:  
  
— Дотронься до моего клитора.  
  
Луи хрипит и впивается поцелуем в его губы, хотя больше это похоже на неряшливое столкновение зубов. Он понятия не имеет, когда перестал делать всё это «ради Гарри», но он определённо перестал. Теперь его самого буквально трясёт от того, как сильно он этого хочет.  
  
— Я позабочусь о тебе, малышка, — выдыхает Луи Гарри в губы и, выгнув спину, просовывает руку между их потными телами.  
  
Вот только вместо того, чтобы просто обернуть ладонь вокруг члена своего парня и грубой дрочкой подвести его к пику, он использует всю свою выдержку и двумя пальцами осторожно проводит по члену, потирая нежную кожу. И в любой другой ситуации этого было бы недостаточно, но. Сейчас это именно _то_ , что им нужно. Сейчас это заставляет Гарри кончить за какую-то долю секунды, извиваясь и шипя от перевозбуждения.  
  
Луи следует за ним так быстро, что это можно занести в книгу рекордов как одновременный оргазм или что-то вроде того. Он продолжает двигаться до тех пор, пока из него наконец не вытекает вся сперма, а сам он становится слишком чувствительным. После этого он высвобождает свою руку, и Гарри тут же плотнее прижимается к нему, обвивая его своими длинными конечностями и крепко-крепко обнимая. Он прячет лицо в шее шатена и всё ещё тихо хнычет, будто ему даже сейчас слишком хорошо, чтобы это вынести.  
  
Наконец Луи осторожно выходит из него, сразу же поворачивая Гарри на бок, но прежде, чем он успевает возобновить объятия, тот поворачивается к нему спиной, намекая на то, что хочет побыть маленькой ложкой. Шатен придвигается ближе и, закидывая колено ему на бедро, оборачивает руки вокруг такого знакомого, тёплого тела. Каким-то образом они идеально друг другу подходят, несмотря на разницу в росте или образовавшийся вокруг беспорядок. Или даже перепачканные бёдра Гарри. Луи крепче обнимает его и чуть-чуть приподнимается, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо своему парню.  
  
Его глаза закрыты, но Луи замечает, что они слегка слезятся. Да и вообще Гарри непривычно тихий, но шатен не волнуется. Он возвращает голову на подушку и утыкается лицом ему в затылок, из-за чего кудрявые волосы лезут в рот, а острые лопатки немного затрудняют дыхание. Луи проводит большим пальцем по его груди, и Гарри вдруг хватает его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. И если заводить его приятно, то вместе остывать даже лучше.  
  
— Отлично поработал сегодня, котёнок, — шепчет Луи в спутанные кудри, обнимая его крепче. — Я так горжусь тобой. Люблю делать что-то для тебя.  
  
Гарри всхлипывает, и шатен с огромным трудом уговаривает себе не волноваться.  
  
— Только для меня?  
  
Луи зарывается носом ему в затылок, будто они могут стать ещё хотя бы на дюйм ближе друг к другу.  
  
— И для меня тоже. Это было и для меня тоже.  
  
На какое-то время повисает тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим сопением Стайлса, будто он чувствует слишком много всего, чтобы держать это в себе. Луи передвигает их сцепленные руки, останавливаясь прямо напротив его сердца.  
  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — осторожно интересуется он.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо, — быстро отвечает шатен, стараясь не спугнуть его. Теперь, когда в его голове всё прояснилось, он понимает, что то, что они только что сделали, значило для Гарри гораздо больше, чем просто секс, пусть даже немного извращённый. Но пока Луи справляется с тем, чтобы делать своего парня счастливым, он не будет на него давить. (По крайней мере следующие десять минут точно). — Всё ещё моя хорошая девочка?  
  
И это звучит ужасно глупо, но по какой-то причине Гарри его понимает.  
  
— Пожалуйста, мальчика достаточно.  
  
Крепче обнимая парня, Луи прижимается к его спине так, как Гарри, по его собственным словам, чувствует себя наиболее защищённым.  
  
— Люблю моего малыша. Всегда буду любить.  
  
Звуки, издаваемые Гарри, становятся всё более и более осмысленными. Ещё долго они просто лежат и обнимаются, бодрствуя, но в то же время теряясь на грани между глубокой задумчивостью и мечтаниями. Первым молчание нарушает Гарри.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
Луи в ответ осыпает его плечо десятком лёгких поцелуев.  
  
— Теперь мы ещё раз прокрадёмся в душ. А потом можем посмотреть рождественский фильм, украсть немного рома или же лечь спать. Или пойти и открыть подарки.  
  
— Лу! — возмущённо шипит Гарри. — А я _всегда_ подозревал, что ты был одним из тех вредных детей, которые открывают свои подарки ещё до Рождества.  
  
Это _возмутительно_. Не потому, что это неправда, а потому, что они до сих пор не открыли свои подарки исключительно из-за Гарри, который своей выпечкой задержал их приезд в Донкастер.  
  
— Прошу прощения, Гарольд, — фыркает Луи. — Я был вредным ребёнком, который _в свой день рождения_ мог открывать всё, что хотел.  
  
Гарри хихикает, и сердце Луи переполняется теплом от одного только этого звука. А Стайлс тем временем подносит к губам их сцепленные руки и целует его костяшки.  
  
— Я знаю, милый. Ты же помнишь, моя задница всегда в твоём распоряжении.  
  
_О боже_. С губ Луи срывается лающий смешок, (спасибо Санте за то, что в его жизни есть это нелепый, чудесный человечек), а затем он начинает безжалостно щекотать живот своего парня.  
  
— Боюсь, любимый, ей понадобится небольшой перерыв.  
  
— Ох, ты так думаешь? — Гарри нежно пихает его в ребро. — А ты был так же груб с этой загадочной девушкой?  
  
Луи сейчас определённо не хочет думать о Ханне. Лучше он вспомнит свои потрясающие сексуальные навыки.  
  
— Ты жалуешься?  
  
— Не-а. — Он немного ворочается, плотнее прижимаясь к груди шатена. — Хотя, кажется, из моей задницы вытекает сперма. Мокро и всё такое.  
  
И Луи знает Гарри достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что это на самом деле не жалоба, а, скорее, просьба. Он даже неосознанно облизывает губы, думая о том, как совсем скоро будет отмывать своего парня в душе. Снова утыкаясь носом ему в затылок, Луи просовывает ногу между его бёдер, чтобы прижаться совсем близко.  
  
— Что насчёт того, чтобы сперва поцеловаться?  
  
И он клянётся, что слышит улыбку в голосе Гарри, когда тот отвечает:  
  
— А что мне за это будет?


End file.
